Marquez: A Love Letter
by Mark Meredith
Summary: A love letter to Ms. Dawson describing the events of Rent more or less in some order though the eyes of love and & Adam P'.s eyes. There is a, T, rating for talk about perversity and talk about sex. Johnny Larson owns Rent characters. Explains some of the songs and some of the questions people have about Rent! Wrote this because one fricked up my life and now one doesn't have a.
1. Chapter 1

Larson, Jonathan &amp; M _ Approximately Words Count 300

Age d, art re _ 2014 Johnny Larson

So, on 6 _ Disposable Copy

23

I

Should Tell, Miss Marquez, I Love

You Too. Signed, Roger Davis; Introduction

by

Mark W. Meredith

A love letter to Ms. Dawson describing the events of Rent more or less in some order though the eyes of love and &amp; Adam P'.s eyes. There is a, T, rating for talk about perversity and talk about sex. Johnny Larson owns Rent characters. Explains some of the songs and some of the questions people have about Rent!

Wrote this because one fricked up my life and now one doesn't have a girl to complement so now one only has Ms. Dawson to complement. Give one some R &amp; R, please! One's worked on this a long time and one needs R + R! All Visa cards accepted!

This story's about Adam P. + Ms. Dawson**. ** Story also is about Adam P. + April.

\- - -30- - -

Larson, Jonathan _ Approximate Word Counted 2,900

age v ad, rot _ 2014 Jonathan Larson

So, on 316 _ Disposable Copy

02332

To Miss Marquez: A Love Letter from Your Love, Roger,

by

Mark W. Meredith

To Ms. Marquez, a love letter, from your love, Roger

December, twenty-fourth, nine-twenty: P.M, Eastern Standard Time, 1994. I remember seeing your smile for the first time. I saw your big smile for the first time out on the fire escape.

March, twenty-eighth, four, P.M, Eastern Standard Time, 1992. Of** course, **I had a bad time feeling emotions because of that.

December, twenty-fourth, nine fifty-eight, P.M.: Eastern Standard Time, 1992.

Davis tried to trick you into thinking that the moon wasn't out because it was just movie floodlights from Spike Lee filming a movie in New York again. Mimi knew that Davis was trying to trick you, and since it was Christmas you said, "Bah, humbug. Bah, humbug!" A humbug is a prank or a swindle. I was afraid to slow dance with you because I was afraid to feel anything for Mimi after falling head over heels in love with April and what I had to feel when April slit April's wrists with a razor and what Davis had to feel for her after she died.

April left me all alone to die of A.I.D.S. by Davis's self. What else would I eventually feel like after April left me all alone, what else would I feel sometimes, except feel like she **betrayed** me! You came in close as if to kiss me, and I'm wont to have admitted it but I wanted that kiss, regardless of how I was telling myself to not touch you due to how you might break my heart. You reached behind me and pulled out the bag that I had quickly tucked into my back pocket.

Mimi dangled the bag of smack in front of Davis, as if to say, "_Ha _ha! I got it later after-all!" Sometimes Mimi makes Davis so crazy for Mimi that I have to burst out laughing because the joy building up inside me, it's so much that I have to let it out and share the joy.

Davis was trying so hard to keep Mimi from dancing with him that Davis hadn't noticed that it was a pixy-ish prank to get what was yours. It was upon July, the twenty-fifth, eight P.M., Eastern Standard Time, 1992. Collins left for a long while and when Mark found out that I was recovering from drug addiction. Cohen just pretended to smile at me the way you smile at an autistic person.

Meredith-2 'Er from Your Love, Roger;

Mo was the last person of our friends to leave, taking Mo's smile with Maureen to Joanne Jefferson's apartment, we found out that Benjamin Coffin, the third was an insensitive jerk, all I thought I deserved was not enjoying my drugs and staying home night after night trying in vain to finish the score for one song. By then, it was December, twenty-fourth, nine fifty-eight, P.M., Eastern Standard Time, 1992.

You acted as I had just introduced myself and Mimi said in return "They **call** me-mi mi-, mi _**Mimi**_!" and made a sexy exit and I had to admit that I was attracted to you just _**then.**_ Even though I know that it was drugs and it was bad for you, I still love Mimi for doing that to me and giving Davis that memory.

It's December, twenty-fourth, ten-ten, P.M., Eastern Standard Time. It was like with those first two steps Mimi had trespassed on Davis's own property, March 12, ten zero-five, Eastern Standard Time, 1991. Davis remembers, now, Davis remembers the first time he saw you. You wore your short-shorts**.**

Meredith-3 To Miss Marquez: A Love Let'

You are always so skinny when you wear those, in a good way. Mimi is so good at dancing that your butt is so small. Davis would love you even if you got pregnant and Mimi gained weight but Mimi is so good at keeping your butt so thin.

It was under circumstances that were not ideal but I saw you doing your, handcuff-dance. I hadn't seen you smile yet. In fact, the only expression Davis saw Mimi make was a fake pout because you were being handcuffed. The crowd was already cheering when Mimi came out.

Davis already knew. That soon all you would have to do at the club was come out in an outfit. Once a night with the women that, used to tie you to the lawn-chair. Then dance a little without taking your clothes off and leave and they would pay you the same, because Davis could tell, the way you carried yourself, you were becoming a young lady of principals, now that Mimi, was feeling loved by people and was seeing that everybody loved Mimi for her hard work.

You became the big draw at the club for Mimi's cameos every night. When Mimi came up upon my fire escape Mimi made Davis so angry. Davis felt that we had to work every night all night on my song until I finally finished **one** song at least. I have thought of it since and I have realized that it isn't a balcony, and maybe it belongs to all of the tenants.

March 28, four, P.M., Eastern Standard Time, '92. _**How**_ could April slit her _wrists_ with razorblades and commit suicide and take the easy way out when she left me with an addiction to heroin and left me to die of A.I.D.S. alone?! Was December twenty-fourth, nine-twenty? P.M, Eastern Standard Time, '94.

Mimi looked up and smiled at Davis like a li'l' Devil. Mimi looked up at Davis as if Mimi had just said out loud to me, "**You, **up **there**! You don't know it just yet but you're my next boyfriend!"

December, twenty-fourth, nine fifty-eight, P.M. Eastern Standard Time, 1992: when you walked into my apartment, I blew out your candle so that you wouldn't find the smack and die of an overdose or something and you sat on my lap. I couldn't believe you knew that. Scrooge used to say that during Christmas because Ebenezer Scrooge thought that Christmas was a big swindle to make us spend all of our money. Mimi _pulled _on my arm and actually got Davis to stand up.

Meredith-4 To Miss Marquez; A Love Letter from Your Love, Ro'

I felt pressured to get up because Mimi was pulling on Davis's hand. You then said, "Do you wanna dance?"

Davis had said_**, "**_**[**Do I want ta' dance**]**With you_**?"? Mimi **_knew I knew Mimi was talking about dancing with me. How _could_ April so insensitively slit her **wrists** and leave me to mourn her death? August, nineteenth, five thirty-three, A.M., Eastern Standard Time, ' 90: I once had a girlfriend who always had a big smile.

When April killed herself, I thought that I didn't deserve any more smiles in my life any more. April's teeth weren't perfect but the first thing I noticed from her was her smile. Kind of like Julia Roberts's, not perfect, but Roberts was still beautiful in her way.

Her teeth weren't perfect but I loved April. It was the first time I was in a band that did gigs at The Pyramid Club. I saw April looking at me; she was looking at me like she liked me. April smiled at me her big smile.

After the gig, I was sitting at the bar, telling April everything about my life and all my opinions as she sat there beside me, turned in toward me like she could see inside of me to what little good was in my soul and April was in love with my spirit. Every time I would finish, saying something about one of my stupid opinions April would smile at **me** as if **I** were some**one** special.

Every time I would finish talking about one of my opinions April would laugh at whatever I said as if I were the cleverest person in the world.

Meredith-5 To Miss Marquez; A Love Le'

April's smile wasn't perfect, but I fell in love with April's smile. Let's go to December, twenty-fourth, nine-twenty, P.M. Eastern Standard Time, 1994. Then finally Davis saw Mimi's smile, I looked at you suspiciously, and suddenly for some reason Davis was afraid of you, because I was afraid that Davis didn't deserve your smiling at me. Mimi pretended to accidentally touch my hand.

Mimi said there was a romantic moon out. You acted like Mimi wanted to hold hands and slow dance. I played innocent and played dumb. You said, "Nnnnnnoo! With _**my father**_!" sarcastically as if to say, "Duh, who else do you think I'm talking about, my father?!"? My father isn't in this room!"

I played dumb and said, **I'm Roger. **It was as though I was trying to say; I guess you don't want to dance, because I'm not your father. _**I**_** 'm not your father, I'm Davis, not your pop!** Davis was so scared of holding the soft skin of Mimi's hand so intimately, that Davis totally missed the obvious ruse to get Davis to stand up so that Mimi could get at what was behind me.

Meredith-6 To Miss Marquez: A Love Le'

When Mimi came toward me to kiss Davis, Davis is wont to admit it, but I wanted you so. You reached your arm around Davis as if to put your lower arm across Davis's lower back and really lay a big long smack on Davis's lips. When Mimi dangled her crack in front of Davis and kissed Davis, Davis wanted that crack so bad that I had to get angry at it to keep myself from taking it. Davis didn't think that he deserved to do anything but spend Davis's nights un-effectively trying, to write no songs at all.

I was so angry at how beautiful I thought Mimi was that Davis just started screaming at how Mimi's sweet whisper was, and your big brown beautiful eyes were, and screaming "your beautiful brown hair in the moonlight!"! moreover, how Mimi's beautiful brown eyes were in the moonlight. Davis is sorry for putting Mimi through all that just so Davis could hurt you. Davis knew that Davis was doing that to get Mimi back for making Davis notice how beautiful Mimi was. Davis was just trying to hurt Mimi back for making Davis crazy for Mimi because Mimi just happened to have that sweet voice, those eyes, and your hair in the silver moonlight.

Mimi knew that someday Mimi would meet someone and realize that he was the one! Mimi knew that he would be the one whom noticed, what your true beauty was. That you would be the love of his life and still Mimi still came up pretending to not have a light for Mimi's candle impishly mischievously because you wanted me to start dating you and Mimi came up anyway, it made Davis so angry. I just lost it.

I lost control of my anger. I hurt Mimi and Davis knew Davis was hurting Mimi and Davis did it anyway and Davis is sorry but Davis is glad Mimi forgave Davis because Davis wouldn't have Mimi in Davis's life if Mimi hadn't. When we asked Mimi to go to dinner at the café you looked like Roberts. No matter how long I live I will always remember how Mimi looked on that Christmas Eve I had asked Mimi out for the first time.

Even if by some miracle I live to the age of 121 (one-hundred-and-twenty-one), I will always remember how Mimi looked that night, when she was trying to, make it hard on me, because I was, mean to Mimi earlier, and Mimi was trying to, draw the question out of me because I had been a huge jerk. You were wearing your suede cap and your leopard spotted suede coat. I love leopard prints. Davis loves that leopard spotted jacket you always wear.

You were looking at Davis with a sprite-ish glimpse of mischief in your eye as, Mimi said "Yeah?"

Davis was forced to spit it out "[like to go to], [like to go to] Dinner, at the Life Café`?! "

Meredith-7 To Miss Marquez; A Love Letter from Your Love, Ro'

I remember circling each other as we both said", Who goes there?"?! like they used to do in the Middle Ages when they didn't know if someone was friend or enemy. Who knows if you will end up being an enemy in the end? Who knows if I will be a villain in your eyes? Who knows if we will end up breaking each others' hearts?!

Who knows if you will end up hurting me as much as April did? Part of love is letting someone into your heart and trusting her or him not to break it. Most of the time, you let the other person inside your heart and they end up trashing the place, but we let them in anyway. I remember stepping outside of the backdoor that everybody would use, to take a walk in the snow and be alone.

I remember walking to the end of the alley where Mimi and me walked into the fire of love that had burned us once before. We were so scared of stepping into the eager fire that was licking the air before our feet. Mimi and Davis stepping into the leaping flames that we had sworn to never let, once again, burn us. Imagine our surprise when we stepped into the wall of flame between us to feel the licks of flames dancing around our legs without burning us but only tickling our legs a little.

Was that all that we were afraid of all that time between relationships?

I love the plaid Catholic pupil dresses you always wear. Not because of some sick perversion but because that's an outfit that a female wears and you are so beautiful in it. Davis remembers how your butt looked wearing those plastic pants on New Years Day's morning. Davis loves those rubber tights Mimi wears.

Meredith-8 To Miss Marquez; A Love Letter from Your Love, Rog'

Your butt looked good in those.

Davis loves when Mimi strokes Davis's unshaven chin as if I had just had a clean cut shave.

December, twenty-fourth, nine zero-nine, P.M.: Eastern Standard Time, '95. Even though Mimi was dying I love the way Mimi was looking at me when Davis sang to Mimi, Mimi's song, Davis loved your half-lidded eyes. Davis even loves her hair after Mimi was freezing in the park for days.

Davis knows Mimi looked like Mimi had been sleeping in the park for weeks but _**it**_ was still beautiful. Davis knows Mimi is always joking when Mimi is drying her hair, Mimi is joking about how Mimi's hair gets frizzy because Mimi is half African American but Davis has always thought that African American women have pretty hair. Your hair looks like a beautiful lioness mane. Davis loves to stroke Mimi's hair.

Davis even loves it when Mimi has some barbershop person chop it all off because you want to make a change that's drastic in Mimi's life to get every-one's attention. Davis thinks that butch hair on a woman is beautiful. Davis doesn't believe how long your hair gets, most women can't get it to their shoulders. Davis has accepted the plain fact that even though Davis will always love April in a way.

I love April far in the back of Davis's heart. That Davis knows that Mimi is the love of **my** life, even if she happens to be the one that succumbs to death first and by some cruel twist of fate all the A.Z.T. works and I live to the age of 127 (one-hundred-and-twenty-seven) I know for a fact that you are the love of my life. You are the one Davis goes to when Davis needs to feel love. I have promised to you that Davis will never make love to another as long as we are together and Davis meant **it** when Davis said that.

I still mean it. Mimi is Davis's most intimate of friends. Mimi will always remember that Davis loves Mimi as one of Davis's best friends and Davis's lover forever and forever unto eternity.

Signed with love

From your love,

Davis.

The End

Meredith-9 To Miss Marquez; A Love Letter from Your Love, Ro'

Meredith-10 To Miss Marquez; A Love Letter from Your Love, Ro'


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri T. Line Counted 27

56 Grove Rd., 2014 Yuri T.

MO, W 71612 Disposable Copy

Phone Ex. 6822

Last Four Sec. #'s 5064

Lucia, My Love

by

M. Walter Meredith

Lucia,

Said our hello's;

See you everywhere;

I seek you in every woman I see.

Your smile,

A light!

Your hair: a golden crown

Dazzling in the sun.

Enraptured me.

Your eyes:

Enamored me

Makes me wonder, "Why'd I let go?"

Now yearn to hold you today!

One path.

No time like today

To love my Brown Eyes again!

You know I have always loved them!

Always loved.

Always!

Even if; you don't see know nor understand,

See:

In me;

Try, Lucia, to understand my love, Lucia, to feel, Lucia, my love.

The End


End file.
